


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Drunken flirting is never a good idea. Hopefully Rob can make the right decision when Reader makes him an offer.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

Rob made sure to keep an extra close eye on Y/N tonight. She had been a little bit… carefree ever since she became single a few weeks ago. Now, every time their group of friends went out for a night of drinking, she didn’t hold back the way that she used to. Tonight was no exception; in fact, it was early and she was already pretty wasted.

He watched her as she made her rounds around the bar; stopping to laugh and talk with strangers, occasionally grabbing one of the other girls to lead them out on the dance-floor for some questionable dancing, and singing along to every song even if she didn’t know the words. He felt bad really, the way she looked as if she were just drinking to forget. 

When she had had enough drinks to bring down even a full grown man, and she could barely stand up without swaying and nearly falling over, it was Rob who decided that she was done. Sure, he barely knew her. She was pretty new to all of this, but he adored her even if he had never been able to really talk to her before. Still, he snaked an arm around her waist as she was dancing, trying to help her compose herself. He made sure to cover her and help her adjust the top of her blouse that had inexplicably come undone somewhat so that the bar was damn close to getting a free show.

“Come on, Y/N,” he insisted as he helped her walk to the back door of the bar.

“I’m having fun,” she slurred. “I left my drink at the table.”

“Yeah, it can stay there.”

“You’re not being very nice.”

“Trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

He practically carried her outside, hailing a cab to get them back to their hotel. She stopped arguing with him, letting him prop her up in the backseat of the cab, spouting off directions as he held her face in his hands.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

“I’m great,” she replied, still swaying even though she was sitting. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“No, I’m not going to kiss you.”

She leaned in suddenly, awkwardly finding his lips with hers in a drunken kiss that Rob couldn’t pull away from at first. When his senses caught up to him, he did pull away, smiling at her and feeling even worse.

“We don’t talk,” she mumbled. “How come you never talk to me?”

“I’m just barely getting to know you and you’re slightly intimidating,” he replied.

“You should talk to me. You should kiss me.” She moved in again and Rob cupped her face in his hands again to stop her. “You could take me home tonight,” she flirted.

“Oh trust me, I’m taking you home,” he responded. He moved her so that she was further away from him, but close enough so that he could make sure she was okay.

Even after they arrived at the hotel and began to make their way to the rooms, she wouldn’t keep her hands off of him. He struggled to help her walk and began to rummage through her bag for her room key. Once he found what he needed, he quickly opened the door to her room. He helped her inside, letting the door shut behind them. She stood in front of him, trying to look seductive as he retrieved a bottle of water for her.

“Drink this, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” She listened to him, watching him as she took a drink. Once he was satisfied, he helped her sit on the edge of the bed where he helped her remove her shoes.

“Off, I want this off,” she whined as she began to pull at her shirt. Rob reluctantly helped her, and blushed when he saw her sitting there in nothing but her bra and pants. “I like you Rob,” she said. She grasped onto his hand, as if she didn’t want him to leave.

“I like you too,” he replied softly. He thought back to how hard he had tried to put aside his anxieties and actually make his move. He did want her, he had wanted her from the first day that he met her. Unfortunately, her breakup hadn’t been easy on her, and she seemed to be more interested in drowning her sorrows.

“Then stay.”

Rob let out a sigh, leading her back so that she was lying in bed. She looked at him sadly, as if she were still hurting and just wanted someone to make that pain go away, so he crawled into the bed next to her. He held her for a while; realizing that she was too drunk to even hit on him anymore. Before long, she was snoring lightly, passed out before any of this turned into something both of them would regret. He kissed her forehead, whispering a goodnight in her ear, and crawled out of her bed.

* * *

Y/N woke up the following morning; head pounding and sick to her stomach. She had overdone it for sure last night. She assessed the situation, noticing that she was half dressed but alone. She didn’t have much memory from last night, aside from the fact that she was certain she had tried to spend the night with Rob.

She groaned out loud, knowing damn well that she had made a fool of herself in front of the one man that she had been interested in since her breakup. She had certainly screwed that one up by drinking too much and acting like an idiot. All that work in trying to get to know him more, maybe working up the nerve to ask him for his number; it had all been ruined just because her ex had decided to call her and upset her. There was no fixing it now.

She turned to her side, reaching for the water bottle and ibuprofen to calm her aching head. She stopped short when she saw that her room key had been left on the nightstand; a handwritten note sitting next to it. She picked it up, squinting so that she could read it.

 _“You had a bad night, so I made sure to get you home safely. If you were serious about what you said, maybe we can try again. -Rob”_ his name was followed by his phone number. Y/N smiled to herself, grimacing as the movement caused her head to hurt even more.

She found her phone, punching in Rob’s digits and immediately sending him a text.

_“Thank you. Any boy could have easily taken advantage of the situation, but you were man enough not to. I’d love to try again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up based on an idea from an ask I got. Inspired by Drunk Girl by Chris Janson.


End file.
